Why Kenshin and Popsicles Don't Mix
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: Put Kaoru and a chocolate popsicle together, and you have a Nosebleeding Kenshin. X3 RAted T for Kenshin's naughty thoughts! :3


A/n: Naughty thoughts ahead

**A/n:** Naughty thoughts for your naughty brain. :D X3

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

--

**AU. **Summer. **Setting:** Park.

--

Kenshin stared at his girlfriend.

Sano wasn't joking when he told him not to buy popsicles for Kaoru.

_Gulp. _Kenshin gulped as he watched his girlfriend unconsciously wet her lips as she looked at the chocolate popsicle deliciously.

She took a glance at Kenshin and smiled. "Arigatou, Kenshin!" She lightly kissed him on the cheeks and stared back at the popsicle. Kenshin's nerves lighten a bit with the kiss.

_I guess what Sano said wasn't really true. _He sighed with relief.

He smiled and was about to say something to his girl but forgot everything when he looked at Kaoru.

Sano _really _wasn't kidding when he said those words about Kaoru and popsicles.

Right beside her was Kaoru darting her tongue out and licking the tip of the popsicle with her eyes closed. For a moment, Kenshin thought that he saw the popsicle went stiff, but then thought it was impossible and told himself not to accuse others when it was he who was actually stiff.

His eyes widened more as he heard her slightly moan as she licked the sides of the popsicle. "Mmnn.." Kenshin blushed and tried to move his eyes away from the sight but failed.

There she was, licking the melting popsicle with closed eyes.

_Kenshin, you better prepare yourself if you're not going to take my advice and really get her a popsicle._

Kenshin remembered Sano's words and gulped again. _Prepare myself. So this is what it was all about. Damn, Sano. He should have mentioned it. _

Kaoru licked her way to the tip of the popsicle again and sigh heavenly before putting the whole tip in her open mouth. Kenshin forgot to breathe.

Her moans of delight became louder and she sucked the said food, pushing it in and out of her mouth. Maybe to Kaoru, they were just moans of delight with the taste, but to Kenshin, it was pure torture and pleasure all at the same time. He felt himself harden at the thought.

"Mmnn-nn." She sucked the popsicle one more time before taking a small bite from it. Kenshin focused intently on the bitten part and almost fainted when his girl gave a small gasp and swallowed it.

_O-oro…_ Kenshin felt his face blush harder and his hands grasping tightly on his pants. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and looked at the popsicle with somehow dazed eyes.

Kenshin readied himself and took another gulp. He thought to disturb Kaoru but then decided against it for it'll distract her moment, not to mention, his pleasure of watching her.

His eyes widened once more when Kaoru immediately brought the yummy popsicle back to her hot recesses and taking a larger bite. His whole body went hot and he forgot to breathe when Kaoru swallowed the bigger bite. It dripped to the side of her lips. Kenshin followed the slow dripping with his amethyst-turning-amber eyes.

Kaoru blushed cutely when she glanced at Kenshin thinking that he noticed the drip. "Ehehe…" She smiled sheepishly before wetting her bottom lip, not noticing Kenshin's hot gaze.

She wiped the drip with the pulse point of her wrist and gently darted her small tongue to lick the said wrist. Kenshin's eyes widened and wasn't able to stop himself from moaning.

_Why does she have to close her eyes everytime she licks? And she has to do it in the most sexual way and sound I've ever imagined! _Kaoru opened one of her eyes when she heard a moan only to see Kenshin making a face as if he was talking to himself.

"Doushita no, Kenshin?" She finally spoke. Kenshin heard her and blushed seven shades of red. "N-na-nandemonai, K-Kaoru."

Kaoru only tilted her head with a slightly confused face. "If you say so…" She looked at the half-bitten chocolate.

"I-yannn!" She said and licked the popsicle. "It's melting!" She licked the whole popsicle up to it's peak.

And then, she pushed the whole thing in her mouth. Of course, with eyes closed.

Right then and there, Kenshin fainted with a terrible nosebleed.

"Kyah, Kenshin!!" She said and caught Kenshin with her arms. She let the stick fall from her hand and looked at him. "Daijoubu?"

Kenshin opened his eyes and watched as Kaoru swallowed the remaining ice cream on her mouth.

That didn't do anything good at all.

In fact, it made Kenshin's nosebleed worse.

_Orororororo…_

--

**A/n: **Hah. Naughty mind, Kenshin. Tsk, tsk.

(I was eating a popsicle when this idea came to mind. I'm such a pervert.)


End file.
